


a gift from me to you (it's not a typical swimsuit or pack of mackerel, but i hope you like it)

by Rin-Darling (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, i hope you like it hehe, i'm sorry if it seems rushed!, merry christmas!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2847113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rin-Darling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the rinharu stressing out during christmas time. in the end, they decide to screw society and give each other something they hope the other would like. something very them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a gift from me to you (it's not a typical swimsuit or pack of mackerel, but i hope you like it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Keicai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keicai/gifts).



> my friend wanted me to name this "christmas surprise". and then she said the aliens were going to kidnap the rinharu and turn them into the next avatar???? (she is not alright)

— Seeing Sousuke give in and play with Gou and her dolls, seeing his mother come in the room with a tray full of cookies freshly baked cookies, seeing his father's shrine with red and green tulips and Gou's handmade snowflakes decorating it, Rin couldn't help but feel so overwhelmingly happy.  
  
It wasn't one thing in particular; it was the realization that he was spending Christmas with his favorite people in the world, that soon he would follow his father's dream to Iwatobi and swim in a relay, and then go off to Australia to train for the Olympics. That he was finally doing something, he'd found his purpose, he had his father's dreams, he had a future, and he was just so happy and excited and _content_.  
  
"Man, I really love Christmas," he murmured to no one in particular, grinning.  
  
Sousuke looked over to him, a smile on his face while he tried to fend off Gou attacking him with her dolls.  
  
"You say something?" He asked, picking up one of Rin's dolls _("Action figures!")_ to shield himself with.  
  
"No, it was nothing." Rin replied. Going to Gou's side, Rin decided to join the battle, throwing doll accessories as extra ammunition, laughing along with Gou at Sousuke's protest of the teams not being fair and all.  
  
 _Man, he really loved Christmas._  
  
-x-o-x-

  
"Fucking hell- I _hate_ Christmas!"

 

Sousuke looked up from the (extremely ugly) sweater he had been inspecting, eyebrows raised, as if saying "Seriously? _Seriously_?"

 

"Pfft, okay, fine. I may be over-dramatizing just a little bit," Rin starts, but when Sousuke gives him that _look_ , Rin backtracks, correcting his statement.  
  
"Okay! I'm just really stressed out because I don't know what to buy Haru! Sheesh, won't you let a man have some peace?"  
  
Amusement clear in his eyes, Sousuke silently moved away from the sweater rack and began absently flicking through shirts folded on a table.   
  
Rin didn't understand what there was to be amused about. Or why Sousuke had decided that today was the day to fail the requirements of being a Best Friend and _not_ help Rin out at all, choosing to (internally) laugh at Rin's distress.  
  
But said person finally seemed to sense how badly Rin was freaking out, for he stopped browsing through (hideous) clothing, turning to give Rin his full attention.  
  
"You _know_ I'm not that fond of Nanase," is the first thing out of his mouth, but before Rin could give his usual response of _"I know, I know, but I just want you two to try and get along!! Try it!"_ Sousuke continues.

 

"But I think you're just over thinking this, Rin. Nanase doesn't seem like the type to _want_ materialistic things. Unless you want to give him mackerel or a new swimsuit."

 

The fact that even Sousuke knew what Haru liked shows that Rin talked about him way too much, and he felt sorry. But not that sorry, because now Sousuke was finally able to help Rin with important stuff, like shopping for his boyfriend.

 

"So you're actually suggesting that I buy Haru some mackerel and a swimsuit." Rin may be a bit too stressed out to realize what he had said.

 

He was trying to ease Haru off mackerel, dammit.

 

Sousuke sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "No, Rin. Don't do that. Why would you even think about doing that? I'm telling you this so you'd realize that buying Nanase something is pointless, so might as well take him out somewhere."

 

Rin made a sound of protest, the overused argument of _"But I want to buy him something! Something that is real and he can hold and see and (etc.)"_ but Sousuke barreled on, determined to change Rin's mind.

 

"What about the aquarium. Why not take Nanase there?"

 

Rin made a little 'oh' of comprehension.

 

So that's what Sousuke meant.

 

For Rin to set up the perfect date.

 

"Sousuke, I'm gonna need your help for this, but I think I have the perfect idea," Rin practically told the whole store with how loud he was, grin huge on his face, dragging Sousuke out of the store.

 

-x-o-x-

 

Makoto had opened his mouth to reply, but when he started singing, Haru was confused.

 

"Sorry Haru! This is the ringtone Nagisa set for himself. Let me take this call, okay?"

 

So Makoto wasn't singing. Oh. "It sounds a lot like your voice," Haru stated.

 

"Yeah, that's, um, exactly why Nagisa used that band. But OLDCODEX is pretty good, so it doesn't really matter to me," Makoto whispered, listening to Nagisa's loud and excited greetings.

 

While Makoto was talking, Haru's mind drifted back to before the phone call, the question he had asked Makoto.

 

What to get Rin for Christmas.

 

They had been dating for almost five months now, and friends for many years prior, so Haru felt as if he had a good idea of Rin's likes and dislikes. But that still didn’t help him decide what to get Rin for Christmas.

 

Makoto, being a people-person, would have more likely caught any hints Rin had thrown around, mentions of a new game or latest tech that Rin would love to receive better than Haru would.

  
There was the option of getting Rin a cat. Or taking him out. But Rin probably wouldn't be allowed to keep pets in his dorm, and the whole 'going on dates' thing was definitely more a Rin thing than a Haru thing.  
  
He needed to think of something more... Haru.  
  
But... Not like mackerel and swimming suits Haru.  
  
"Ne, Haru-chan, why don't you make something? Like a drawing or painting or maybe even wood carving?"

 

Startled, Haru looked over to Makoto. He hadn't noticed when the other had finished talking on the phone.

 

"Uh… Don't call me –chan."

 

Painting something though- That didn't sound like a bad idea at all.

 

Makoto chuckled, smiling kindly. "You're welcome, Haru."

 

-x-o-x-

 

Rin had called him a couple days ago, informing him of his plans for the night, and to be ready by 7pm. So here Haru was, wearing a black pair of slacks and a generic light blue cotton button-down shirt, trying not to look too fancy but not that casual either. He spent five minutes debating whether he should roll up the sleeves or not, and in the end he decided to roll them up mid-way, achieving that perfect casually dressy look.

 

Holding up some ties, ponders the additional benefit of wearing one, or if it would be too much. A ringing doorbell interrupts his thoughts, and so he leaves the ties alone, opting to go without them.

 

Picking up his coat on the bed, he makes his way to the door, slipping on shoes with one hand.

 

"Hey," Rin said in greeting, bringing his hand up in a little wave.

 

"Hi."

 

"You look good."

 

"Thanks. So do you."

 

Rin was wearing a black dress-shirt with white pants, red suspenders attached to his belt and hanging by his sides. His hair was in a ponytail, yet strands still escaped to frame his face.

 

There is never really a moment when Rin could look bad.

 

"So, are you ready?"

 

"Um, yeah. Oh, here's your present."

 

It was a flat box, no bigger than a magazine in size. Rin gave it a shake, raising his eyebrows when he heard no sounds from inside.

 

"So, what is it?"

 

"Well, you'll have to open it on tomorrow and see."

 

"Oh."

 

There was a lull when they went down the stairs, the silence not unwelcomed.

 

"Rin, where are you taking me?"

 

"Well, you'll have to wait and see! And by the way, Merry Christmas, Haru."

 

"Yeah. Merry Christmas to you too, Rin."

**Author's Note:**

> and there it is!! hope you like it!! merry christmas!! (and haru's gift to rin was a handmade painting of samezuka and iwatobi relay teams together and rin took haru to the aquarium and then to a seafood restaurant and they spent the night cuddling and being gays together)


End file.
